Samhain
by CrystalEssence
Summary: When all hope is finally lost. It's time for some to settle old debts. A short Halloween snippet. -Rated For mentions and uses of Torture, mentions of graphic violence, and blood.- Please leave a review and a like if you enjoy! Happy Halloween.


" _Form your armies dream your dreams._

 _Make your plans and plot your schemes._

 _Send your fighters, one and all,_

 _then in battle watch them fall."_

The voice had become Ruby's only companion as of late. At times, it carried itself with a soothing almost motherly cadence, which wove its way into the fabric of her reality. Her only connection to the world around her. There were moments where it would offer her sweet promises of release from the lonely darkness that engulfed her, to grant her the only thing which she desired her at the end of all things, peace.

But right now, it was one of the other times….

"You truly are a pitiable creature aren't you my child?" the voice said her tone pleasant and soft to Ruby's ears. "Brought up to believe in the vision of a fool, who was too self-righteous to see that the end was before him. At the end, he sacrificed himself for his cause, a waste."

Fingers that Ruby knew to be bone white and crawling with corruption grazed along the bloody skin of her torn cheeks. The touch was gentle, if it had been anyone else it would have even been a comfort, but it lacked all the warmth of a human touch. A chill ran along Ruby's spine, aggravating old and new wounds which cried out in mild protest at the movement.

"I feel sorrow for you Ruby Rose. To be led so far astray only to be violently thrust into the reality of this cruel world. You never really had a chance, did you? Perhaps you believed you did, more lies from that fool no doubt. "The voice drew close, frost like breath cascading over Ruby as her nose took in the scent of blood and rotting flesh, whether it came from her or the voice's owner she no longer could tell.

"It was only right that I educate you on the realities of this world." The fingers gently traced along her forehead and over the empty spaces where her silver eyes had once been. "Tis a pity that your…. friends were not so willing to listen as you. Oh, well, they do make lovely ornaments at any rate."

Horrific images cascaded through Ruby's mind. Her friends and family dead, in various states of decomposition and dismemberment, their pieces strewn about the halls of the enemy's stronghold. What was left in the open was feasted upon by the Grimm, even their bones were gnawed away. A sob bubbled up from Ruby's throat causing her to cry out more as the action pulled at the stiches that held her lips shut. The corpse's arms wrapped around her, pulling her to a chest that held no heartbeat.

"Shhhhh" the voice cooed as the fingers gently stroked along the scared and bald surface of Ruby's head. "Shhhhhhh." One set of cold fingers gripped her chin. "You're going to irritate the stiches dear one. That would mean another visit to the good doctor." Ruby immediately fought to control her sobs. The "Doctor" if the cruel man could be called as such, had taken her tongue the last time he had worked on her, and her eyes the time before. There was no telling what he would take next. After a few moments of shaky breaths Ruby managed to calm herself enough to keep from shaking further.

"Such a good girl." The voice praised before chuckling softly and releasing Ruby. "Now, there is someone who has been just dying to see you again." Panic filled Ruby, had the enemy found more of her friends? Perhaps Yang, who had been in hiding for the last two years, she prayed that this was not the case. "The pair of you met many years ago, at the Vytal festival." The voice went on to explain "Your meeting was brief but you left…...a lasting impression. She has been waiting all these years to reunite with you. Cinder?"

Fear shot through Ruby as her ears were filled with the _click-clack_ of heels upon stone, drawing ever closer to her. The voice began to hum. The tune was eerily and sounded, to Ruby, much like what a corrupted lullaby may have sounded, but then, perhaps it was.

Suddenly Ruby felt another touch, this one scorching in comparison with the first. Another whimper bubbled up in Ruby's throat as the heat grew and became white hot wherever the fingers met her flesh. The fingers drifted along her arms and shoulders before closing tightly around her throat. The searing grasp causing Ruby to struggle against the person who now straddled her waist.

Hot breath that smelled of wood smoke and decay washed over her as the fingers tightened bit by bit. The heat so bad that if she survived this she undoubtedly would have the handprints burned into her flesh. That was when the other voice spoke. It was cracked and hoarse, like they owner had not quenched their thirst in a very long time. It shook with what Ruby could only describe as a barley constrained furnace of rage as the person drew close and whispered into her ear.

"Hello, Ruby Rose. Did you miss me?"

 _AN: Just a short thing that I thought up when I found myself humming Divide this morning. Which is what I assume Salem's theme to be._ _Happy Halloween and blessed Samhain._


End file.
